One really crazy story
by Twin turbos94
Summary: What happened if Inuyasha, Soto, and the gang get pulled into a time portal and travel to different anime worlds in order to get back home? One Fuped adventure!Mass Anime crossovers from Cardcaptors to Naruto and Gundam. And who is Veyron the Anime Travle
1. Cleaning out my closet cuz it stinks

Cleaning out the closet (cuz it's starting to smell)

Well, I'm back after a long slumber. If you know me (most of you don't :( ) I wrote a story called "Inuyasha's other brother." It got good reviews, however I never finished the story due to time restraints and writers block eating away at the story in my head. So I would like to say I'm sorry and I will give you the conclusion in the next chapter. It's going to be in express form. Okay now to explain this story

If you haven't notice this is the prologue

Summary: What happened if Inuyasha, Soto, and the gang get pulled into a time portal and travel to different anime worlds in order to get back home? One F-uped adventure!

Mass Anime crossovers from Cardcaptors to Naruto and Gundam. And who is Veyron the Anime Travler?

Main Charaters:

Inuyasha

Kagome

Songo

Miroku

Shippou

And now the three OC's

Veyron:

My anime alter ego.He is actually two people (Veyron, the Anime Travler/Veyron,the guy).In this story you will see the Anime Traveler. He is a guy that travels to different anime worlds. He represents my Goofy but serious side.(Veyron the guy is a serious intense side of me).

Soto:

Inuyasha 's brother (read "Inuyasha's other brother").He has the ability to slow down time and can run fast.He can hold the Tetusaiga ,but he has his own weapon called the King's blade.He's a logical wise –cracking sarcastic person.

Kero

Named in honor of one of my favorite anime sidekicks, he is Soto's pet dog that can transforms into a giant flying wolf.He eats anything and everything,very goofy and is always fighting or competing against ki-la-la or one of the Inuyasha members.

Now here's the beginning of the story:

Inuyasha, Songo ,Kagome ,Shippo ,Miroku ,Soto, Ki-la-la, and Kero were walking down a forest trailway when Shippou gets hit in the head with a mysterious item.

Shippou: OWWWWWWWWW!(rubbing head)

He bends over and picks up the object a light blue dog came over and sniffed the object, only to walk away soon after that.

Kero:well its not edible.Not interested

Kagome: Let me take a look at it.

Kagome examines the item.The item looks like a clock on steroids.It's a digital watch that tells the Year date, time, the position in relation to the North pole,how much you weight, what you ate 3 hours ago.Unfortunately watch was broken.

Inuysha: well what is it?

Kagome: It's some sort of watch or something.

Inuyasha: throw it away then.

Kagome: I don't know, I think we should keep it.

Inuyasha: Okay suit your self then

Kagome then puts the watch in her backpack, but little did she know that the watch would lead to one of the craziest and f –uped adventures they have ever been on….

A/n: Chapter 2: magic carpet ride of doom that really isn't a carpet.More like a portal is coming soon!


	2. Magic carpet ride More like a portal

ByaH! Here's chapter one. My disclaimer to the story at the end of the chapter.

Chapter 2: magic carpet ride. Well it's actually more of a portal of doom.

Kagome: So Soto, how did you join the group?

Soto: You don't remember? There's a story on But it was never completed, remember?

Soto: oh yeah that is right!

Inuyasha: (pondering) I wonder why?

Everyone looks up from the sky in a pondering way. Suddenly a loud voice comes out of nowhere.

Me: Hey! I had writers block, SHUT UP!

Soto: Sure…you had writers block (rolls eyes)

Me: Well, since the story is about you, why don't you tell the ending?

Soto: Well, you started writing the story how bout you end it?

Me: Oh, okay I see where this is going! (Laughing menacingly) ok (evilly) HOW ABOUT I END YOU!

Soto: O.O okay you win, but I'll do it only once (sighs):

Okay, after Miroku was threatened by Kero I kagome wanted to know how I became so famous in the village.I proceeded to tell how I became a demon slayer for the village and protected them from various monsters .Songo Thought that was interesting and asked me have I heard of her village. I said yes, and told her I was injured and stayed there due to that I had demonic hangover. Oh yeah, demonic hangover is a health condition I have were I either turn to a human or dog for 3 days; or go into a coma after turning into a demon.I told her a girl took care of me while I was there which I later found out was SONgo. Then she told me the village was destroyed by Naraku.This led me to ask yall about joining the group.The reason Why I wanted to join is because I used to be apart of Naraku's "posse". You see I was stupid back then, I wanted to be stronger because I was the "runt" of the litter. He used me to kill innocent people. Then one day I met a Half- demon named Rena (Ren-ah) that changed my life forever,I loved her.I told Naraku that I don't want to deal with him anymore. A day later he killed Rena And ever since then I have been trying to find Naraku and confront him.The village was a temporary thing.They said I could stay there as long as I slayed any demons that terrorize the village.Once after I finished my life's story everyone went to bed.Kira woke up though after hearing a strange noise.It was a Praying mantis demon.Kira was attacked, and we found her outside the house badly hurt. We went to kill the demon and finally defeated it. I then persuaded to let me and Kero join the group and you said yes.

Inuyasha: wow, that was long.

Soto: Sorry bout the blaberfest.

Kero: You just about put me to sleep.

Right when Soto was about to pull out his weapon, the King's blade, a storm cloud rushed over them.The wind started to kick up and a loud clap of thunder caught them by surprised.

Shippou: whats going on?

Ki-la-la : meow!

Suddenly, a portal opened up above their heads Stucked them in .

All: AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Miroku: What in God's name is going on?

Shippou: I don't want to die!

Soto: Poop!

Everyone looked at Soto

Soto: what, I just wanted to say something random ,Sorry!

dramatic soap opera music

Welllllll, it looks like our favorite group is in a tangle.Will they survive? Will Soto say another stupid and random thing?Find out in the next chapter: The Real Drawn Up Together World Featuring Veyron the anime travler.

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha

A/N: to understand the conclusion better read "Inuyasha's other brother"

Chapter2: The Real drawn up together world featuring Veyron the anime traveler . Coming soon!


End file.
